


Genesis 2:24-25

by littleratboy



Series: The Creation of Man [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleratboy/pseuds/littleratboy
Summary: And they were both naked, and were not ashamed.





	Genesis 2:24-25

**Author's Note:**

> a warning for non-explicit sex and implied/mild body shame due to dysphoria

data was in geordi’s bed, and the lights were low, and he had done this before, but they have not. data knows what is coming, but it is new, and different, and exciting.

later, data will review every last moment of his memory files, over and over again, and every time he will remind himself that he did not feel excited. he did not feel.

in the moment, though, data was in geordi’s bed, and as his positronics raced with possibilities, data was excited.

geordi's voice was kind, and soft, and it always has been for data. it always will. data knew this, he had taken note of it before, but it was different here. here in geordi's bed.

data was in geordi's bed, and his eyes struggled to find a point to focus on. geordi's shirt was pulled up, over his head, pausing when the visor was knocked loose by the collar.

that was the first time data moved, reaching to help. some strange part of him was worried the skin, glowing in soft lighting (down to 30%, warm tone), might burn his hands. he knew it would not. he knew the touch was welcome. data was worried. he touched geordi on the chest, and pulled off the shirt, and cupped his chin, and kissed his lips. the touch did not burn.

geordi laughed quietly into the kiss.

laughter is not easy for data. he does not know how to categorize it the way he has seen humans do. he is getting better. when geordi laughs like this, soft and kind and shaking his head, lips pulled in a smile, data knows what it means. data knows this smile. it means_ silly data, silly android, not quite human and trying so hard._

because it is geordi, it is not mean.

data still hesitated, looking over the past 3.84 seconds over and over and trying to find his mistake.

geordi kisses data back, but it is faster, quick, on his cheek. data stops thinking, stops looking for the issue, and allows himself to dwell in the moment.

data is in geordi's bed.

when geordi speaks to him, his voice is soft, and kind, and data follows his direction without a moment of hesitation. skin is bared, geordi touches data. he lays back when a soft hand at the center of his chest beckons him down.

data knows that he is smiling, as much as he can without forcing it.

the moment goes on. it hangs heavy in the air for a second too long. two. three. data opens his eyes, and geordi is very carefully looking at the golden path of scar over his chest. data is quiet. geordi is quiet.

data is in geordi’s bed, and this is not the first time someone has seen his chest. this is not the first time geordi has seen his chest. this is the first time someone has leaned down, carefully, and pressed seven soft, slow kisses along data’s scars.

data was in geordi’s bed and he imagined how it might feel to cry.

his mouth hesitates to open, he knows he talks too much for others’ comfort, but data is in geordi’s bed, and he knows he must be safe. geordi would not shush him.

“ Therefore shall a man cleave unto his… his Geordi: and they shall be one flesh.” geordi looked up and quirked a brow. data continued, a soft, reverent recitation, “And they were both naked, and were not ashamed.”

it earned him a kiss on the mouth. with his hands, as much as his words, geordi ensured they were as nude as the scripture instructed.

data was in geordi’s bed, and they were both naked, and were not ashamed.

**Author's Note:**

> im mr neelix talaxian.tumblr.com and all i care about is this android transing his gender and religious imagery as lgbt themes!!!


End file.
